Achievement Hunters of Grimm
by Gronzen
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple tournament. Have some fun, fight some random people, earn some money! So how were four idiots with zero skill beating them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **RWBY is owned by Monty Oum/Rooster Teeth**

* * *

" _ **WELCOME EVERYONE… TO THUNDERDOME X!"**_

 _The crowd cheered as the camera zoomed out to show the arena, a huge ring surrounded with a high fence. Around the ring were several levels of lockers._

" _ **THERE'S ONLY ONE TRUTH IN THE THUNDERDOME: TWO ENTER, ONE LEAVES!"**_

 _A picture of a Huntsman standing atop his fallen foe flashes on screen._

" _ **THE VICTOR GETS TO CHOOSE FROM ANY LOCKER THEY WISH!"**_

 _The camera pans across the lockers until it stops on the silhouette of a Huntsman opening a locker, and pulling out a vial of dust._

" _ **SOME LOCKERS CONTAIN ITEMS TO AID YOU IN YOUR TEAM'S NEXT MATCH! OTHERS…"**_

 _The scene replays with him pulling out a stick._

"… _ **NOT SO MUCH. SOME ARE EVEN…"**_

 _Scene replays once more, this time a boxing glove on a spring launches out and hits the Huntsman in the face._

"… _ **DANGEROUS!"**_

 _The scene switches to a golden tower with a base of shiny black stone._

" _ **THE ONE WHO SURVIVES TO THE END WILL RECEIVE THE COVETED 'TOWER AWARD', AND A CASH PRIZE OF TEN-THOUSAND LIEN!"**_

 _The crowd cheers again._

" _ **SO REGISTER NOW!"**_

* * *

Ruby's eyes were as wide as saucers, and she sprinted through Beacon, a trail of rose petals behind…

* * *

"I'm surprised the city allowed this," Weiss said as she looked over her scroll, "I mean, look at this! Literally _anyone_ can enter so long as they have a team and sign the waiver!"

"It could be a way for the school to scout out talent," Blake offered, "Not everyone with potential has the chance to get into the Academies. Or maybe it's to prepare for the Vytal Festival?"

"I'm more concerned about Ruby," Yang gestured to her sister, who was watching the screen in their room that showed the logo of the tournament, which was a green star with a black joystick in the middle, and the star was surrounded by a green circle broken into four parts, "She's _way_ too excited about this, even for her."

There was a red blur and she was suddenly in the middle of them, "Ten-thousand lien, Yang! We could do so much with all that money! I could get all those upgrades for Crescent Rose," she pointed to her sister, "you could get those new parts for your bike," she pointed to Blake, "you could buy all the books you ever wanted," she pointed to Weiss, "and you could… um… buy something fancy?" She offered with a weak smile, and the three stared at her for a moment before Yang put her hand to her chin.

"I could definitely boost Bumblebee's performance…"

"That new 'Queen of Dust' novel is coming out soon…" Blake added.

"…And I suppose I could use some new shoes…" Weiss finished with a sigh, "Alright, where is this 'tournament' being held?"

* * *

The 'WBY' of team RWBY stared in shock of the huge arena that was _definitely_ not part of the city yesterday. It looked to be made of stone, and there were several other teams in line at the entrance, some they recognized from Beacon.

"When was this built? I mean, we would have heard of something like this being constructed, and they would have advertised the tournament then, right?" Yang looked to her teammates, and Weiss took out her scroll.

"…According to the news, it was built… last night!?" Weiss shouted in shock, and she continued reading, "It was paid for by a foreign benefactor, in _gold_ and _gems_ , to, and I quote, 'Make sure we had a good Let's Play for Friday.'"

"So, what, this place was built by some rich weirdo?" Yang asked, but before anyone could respond there was the sound of a megaphone turning on. They looked towards the entrance to see someone in full green armor holding the megaphone to where their mouth would be.

"Attention contestants," He shouted, "You have twenty minutes left to register."

* * *

They were led to a simple room to wait for their turn in the tournament. It had a long bench for them to sit on, and in the left wall was a screen showing the tournament logo. Near the entrance to the room were locked doors that led to the rooms beside them. They didn't really know why they were there, but Weiss was going to take the opportunity to ascertain the strengths, weaknesses, and strategies of the other teams.

"You mean eavesdrop?" Yang smiled as the heiress blushed from her position by the left door.

"Of course not! I was merely-"

"Gav- GAVIN!" Came a shout from the door, and Weiss stepped back as there was the distinctive sound of a fire coming to life.

"AHHHHH!"

"GAVIN!"

"GAVIN YOU FUCKING MORON!"

Weiss slowly backed away as the shouting and screaming continued…

* * *

" **Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Thunderdome X!"**

A man in green armor appeared onscreen as the sound of a crowd cheering played, "Hello everyone, I'm Geoff, and I'll be your host! Now, I'm sure you're all eager for action, but there are a few rules I have to explain first."

Eight team names appeared on either side of him, a tournament bracket connecting them, "Each team will have one of their team members selected _at random_ for combat. The winner will choose one locker to open, containing something to help them, something useless, or elimination from the tournament, and they're allowed to transfer whatever item they find to another teammate. This pattern will continue until there are only two contestants left, the final members of their teams." The names disappeared, "Now…

" **LLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEETT'S PLAY!"**

Two bars appeared on either side of the screen with a green 'vs.' between them, and the team names rapidly appeared and disappeared.

"Our first match will be," the names on the left stopped "Team RWBY! Versus," the names on the right stopped, "team IRON! Now, let's see who our contestants will be!"

The letters in the names rapidly lit up one after the other, before they slowed, "From team RWBY we have," **Bing!** "Yang Xiao Long! From team IRON we have," **Bing!** "Nero Caesarus! Contestants, to the ring!"

* * *

The door to the room opened, and Yang stretched, "Welp, ah, guess I'm off."

Yang made her way to the ring, looking around the arena before she heard a loud thud and looked towards the other entrance. A boy with blonde hair styled into a tall, thick Mohawk was watching her with blue eyes. He had simple steel chest and shoulder armor, with a red shirt underneath, red shorts, and sandals. He had a spear as long as he was, and a tower shield painted red with a golden eagle. There was a grinding noise and two walls rose to block off the entrances.

"Alright, in three!" Geoff announced, and Yang cracked her knuckles as Nero pointed his spear towards her and crouched behind his shield.

"Two!"

Both fighters tensed.

"One! FIGHT!"

* * *

 **AN: Was originally an one-shot, now a multi-chapter story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

 **RWBY is owned by Monty Oum/Rooster Teeth**

* * *

" _Alright, in three!" Geoff announced, and Yang cracked her knuckles as Nero pointed his spear towards her and crouched behind his shield._

" _Two!"_

 _Both fighters tensed._

" _One! FIGHT!"_

* * *

Yang let off two rounds from her gauntlets and they crashed into Nero's shield. He didn't move an inch, and she decided to step it up a notch. She let off a stream of rounds, but he was _still_ crouched behind that shield.

"Alright, let's try this, then."

She ran towards him, and when she got close enough he thrusted his spear forward. She dodged to his right, and she landed a hard punch to his shield before hopping back.

' _Harder than it looks,'_ She shook her hand, _'Guess 'hit it really hard' is off the idea list.'_

She began circling her opponent, and he followed her every moment with his shield.

" **It seems like we've got something of a stalemate, folks,"** The voice of Geoff came over the loudspeakers, **"Unstoppable force has met immovable object, and it turns out the result is boring, folks!"**

Yang cupped her hands around her mouth, "Hey, quit hiding like a huge wuss and- WHOA!"

He dodged the spear that was thrown at her, and the she smiled as she sprinted towards Nero.

' _Show time! All he has is that-'_

When she got close to him she grabbed the top of his shield and vaulted over-

"OOF!"

-and was sent flying by a shortsword to the stomach. She managed to right herself and land on her feet. She saw Nero's sword extend into another spear, and she growled as she charged again.

* * *

"This isn't good," Weiss looked to the others, "If that shield can take Yang's hits…"

"I wouldn't count her out yet," Ruby crossed her arms, "I have a feeling she's getting frustrated."

"And when she gets frustrated..." Blake nodded.

* * *

"STOP!"

 **Wham!**

"HIDING!"

 **Wham!**

"AND!"

 **Wham!**

"FIGHT ME!" Yang shouted as she slammed her fists into Nero's shield, but she was knocked away again.

" **Well ladies and gentlemen, it appears unstoppable force has met immovable object,"** Geoff sighed, **"As it turns out, the reaction is super boring."**

Yang's eyes turned red, "THAT'S IT!" She slammed her fists together, and she launched herself forward. Her fist slammed into the shield, and Nero was forced back. Another hit, another step backwards, and she kept up the barrage until Nero's back was against the fence and he was using both hand to keep his shield up. With one final shout, Yang punched him _through_ the fence, and he tumbled down to the floor around the arena. A buzzer sounded.

" **Round over! Ring out by Yang Xiao Long!"** Geoff shouted, and the sound of a cheering crowd played, **"Hit the showers, Caesarus! Xiao Long, pick your prize!"**

She hopped down through the hole as Nero limped off. A shadow passed overhead and she saw Geoff hovering above her, a square of chain link fence in his hand.

"What the-?" Yang looked towards the big screen, which showed a vacant desk. She looked back towards the now fixed hole before looking back to the screen where Geoff was dusting himself off.

"… **have interns for this."**

Yang shook her head before heading up to the third level of lockers and picking the closest one.

"Alright, this better be worth it."

She opened the locker, and she slowly pulled out the bottle of water.

"…ARE YOU FU-"

" **While Ms. Xiao Long enjoys a refreshing beverage, let's take a moment to thank one of our sponsors."** The name of a website appeared at the bottom of Geoff's screen, **"Have plenty of raw Dust on your hands because getting it refined costs too much? Visit ccts-dot-LeftInTheDust-dot-com to get it done dirt cheap!"**

* * *

Yang sighed as she entered their room, a crushed water bottle in her hand, "Well, at least I don't have to go through that again."  
"Not to mention that we're still in the tournament." Blake checked the clip for Gambol Shroud.

Ruby shushed them, "The next round is starting!"

"Alright, next up we have… Team CRDL versus… the Achievement Hunters!"

The girls heard cheering from the room next to theirs.

"From CRDL it's…" **Bing!** "Cardin Winchester! From the Achievement Hunters…" **Bing!** "Michael 'Mogar' Jones!"

The cheering increased.

"Alright, fighters to the ring!"

The screen cut to the arena, where Cardin walked in. He looked around before pointing his mace towards the lockers.

"I think I'll go with that one."

Michael then entered, and Weiss slapped a hand to her face.

"Oh come on! He looks ridiculous!"

The others couldn't really disagree. He wore a pair of yellow shorts kept up by a belt, what looked like part of a bear pelt over his head and shoulders, a blue backpack, as well as glasses and a silver pendant. His weapon was a simple blue sword that glittered in the light.

"HA! This is gonna be easy." Cardin rested his mace against his shoulder.

"Oh I'm going to shove that thing right up your ass you little-"

"Alright, alright! Save it for afterwards! Okay, contestants ready? In three, two, one, _FIGHT!_ "

Cardin slammed his mace into the ground, and a trail of explosions raced towards Michael. He dodged out of the way before pulling a glowing bow out from… _somewhere_ and loosing a few flaming arrows. One struck Cardin right in the chest, and he was sent flying back. He managed to land on his feet, and he slammed his mace into the ground again, a single explosion knocking the next arrows away. The two rushed each other, and they wound up getting into a lock, Michael's sword straining against the shaft of Cardin's mace. After a few seconds Michael kicked Cardin right between the legs and he fell to his knees. Michael swung down, but Cardin rolled out of the way and swept Michael's leg out from under him.

"Take this!"

Cardin tried to bring his mace down on Michael, but he rolled out of the way before standing.

"Real original, asshole!"

With a yell, the two charged towards each other-

 **Shink!**

A rose landed between them, stem piercing into the ground..

The girls stared in confusion as the screen went dark except for the screen that displayed Geoff's face. Suddenly, a spotlight appeared over Geoff's face before moving upward to reveal a caped figure. The black cape fluttered over the person, obscuring all but a top hat. The cape flew open, revealing a man in a tuxedo and white mask holding out a rose.

"Tuxedo Mask has returned!"

"What the hell, Ray!?" Michael shouted.

"What?" 'Ray' dropped his pose.

"Why did you turn off the lights!?"

"I'm making a dramatic entrance!"

Ray then began to dodge several flaming arrows, various panicked noises and swears leaving him before he finally fell back behind the screen and the lights came back on.

"…Are we not going to acknowledge that it's daytime and everything went dark?" Blake interrupted the silence, but no one answered.

"Alright, now to-" Michael looked back to Cardin only to dodge a swing, "Fuckface!"

"You know, I've been meaning to ask, but are you supposed to be some wannabe faunus?" Cardin started circling Michael, the 'bear' doing the same, "Or what, your mommy never teach that you're not supposed to wear costumes past Halloween?"

"Least my mom doesn't spend all day on her knees with old men fucking her mouth." Michael shot back, and Cardin looked furious before putting on his usual arrogant smirk.

"Yeah, but your girlfriend does."

Geoff shot ramrod straight, and Michael's frown grew, "What the fuck did you say?"

"What, you-"

" **What. The fuck. Did you just say?"** Michael _growled_ and Geoff began mashing a button off-screen as Michael started to transform. The pelt he was wearing seemed to grow and stretch, and soon Cardin was practically face to face with a massive bear.

No one decided to question where his glasses went or how his pants and backpack stayed on.

Cardin gulped and tried to swing at Michael only for the bear to almost casually swat the mace out of Cardin's hands without facing away from him. Yang wisely stepped forward and shut off the screen as Michael rushed Cardin who gave a less then manly scream.

"Geez, you think the whole team's like that?" Yang looked to who her teammate who turned to the door leading to the Achievement Hunters' room.

* * *

"Good god, Michael's really tearing him a new arsehole." A man in an almost neon green camouflage bodysuit watched Michael thrash Cardin around in his mouth.

"Yeah, but hey: maybe all the rounds'll be this easy." A slightly heavy man in a BMX helmet and outfit nodded to the camouflaged man.

"I hope not." The strangest member of the team stepped forward, a crown on his head and dressed in a kilt and tuxedo as he rested a shovel across his shoulder, "I want to have some fun with the competition..."

"…"

"…"

"…God _damn_ Ryan." Jack stared at Ryan, who blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Ryan, you are the only man I know who can make the most innocuous things sound, like, the most sinister things ever." Gavin added.

"Hey." Ryan pointed at the green man, "It's an art form."


End file.
